


Rosemary for memory

by NoxMoonStone



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: After Episode 6, Angst, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Unrequited Love, no happy ending, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22578250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxMoonStone/pseuds/NoxMoonStone
Summary: Лютик давно примирился с тем, что осталось ему недолго. Он был болен одной их самых изысканных болезней, ханахаки, и не хотел ничего более, чем провести остаток своих дней, воспевая подвиги своего возлюбленного ведьмака. Поэтому, когда их пути пересеклись снова, он был более чем счастлив присоединиться к угрюмому Геральту и тихо увядать в его присутствии.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Kudos: 25





	Rosemary for memory

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rosemary for memory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22240807) by [Kaiyo_no_Hime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyo_no_Hime/pseuds/Kaiyo_no_Hime). 



Уставший и измученный, медленно вдыхая запахи свисающих с потолка трав, Лютик сидел в крохотной избушке на окраине очередного нуждавшегося в барде селения. Очаг горел слишком сильно для середины весны, но Лютик, сидя на жестком табурете, пытался не дать себе заснуть, пока его глаза следили за пляшущими языками пламени.

  
Старушка-целительница, грустно улыбаясь, потрясла его за плечо, и сунула ему в руки кружку дымящегося чая. Лютик благодарно ее принял и поморщился, сделав первый глоток горького отвара, но немного погодя, продолжил пить. Он ведь за этим к ней и пришел — за лекарством.

  
— Это тебя не вылечит, — сказала старушка, опускаясь на другой шаткий стул, — но помочь должно. Ненадолго.

  
— Сколько мне осталось? — спросил Лютик, осушив кружку и кашлянув в кулак. — Думаю, не все так плохо. Пару десятков лет еще проживу.

  
Не было у него это времени. Никто из страдавших от «королевского недуга» не жил так долго. Ни в одной из баллад такого он точно не слышал. Лютик надеялся, что у него осталось хотя бы пара-тройка лет. Пару лет на то, чтобы еще немного побродить по континенту, сочиняя оды великому Белому Волку и его героическим приключениям. Всего лишь пару лет, чтобы запомнить подольше и, если получится, помочь. Не то, чтобы он мог хоть как-то это сделать. Геральт ясно дал это понять.

  
— Может, год, — тяжело вздохнула целительница. — Может больше. Чай поможет, но лучше бы тебе отдыхать.

  
— Это в мои планы не входит, — ответил Лютик, протягивая ей кружку. — Я не могу долго сидеть на месте.

  
Старушка отставила кружку на близстоящий сундук и протянула вперед ладонь. Бард вздохнул и вложил в морщинистую руку два лепестка, что выкашлял ранее. Ему нечем было заплатить за травы, что замедлят болезнь, но женщина была более чем счастлива отдать ему их в обмен на лепестки. Они хранили в себе магию, редкую и могущественную, что была дороже любой монеты. И насколько бы Лютику была неприятна мысль расставаться с тем, что напоминало ему о Геральте, чай ему нужен был сильнее. Барду положено ходить, петь и дышать. Ну и что, что в кисете, куда Лютик собирал лепестки, будет не хватать парочки? Ему нужно будет оставить записку, чтобы кисет похоронили вместе с ним, когда его не станет.

  
— Чистые, словно кровь, — сказала старуха. — Твоя любовь чиста и непорочна. Если ты раскроешь свои чувства своей любви и она полюбит тебя в ответ, поцелуй все еще сможет все исправить.

  
Лютик лишь усмехнулся. В детстве он слышал много сказок о королевском недуге и том, как люди всегда находили своих возлюбленных и те тоже безраздельно их любили, и все жили долго и счастливо после признания и поцелуев… Но он пробыл на этой земле достаточно, чтобы понять, какой кучей навоза были все эти сказки. Нет, ему не светит ни поцелуй, ни ответные чувства. Его горделивый волк был одиночкой и не собирался этого менять. Лютику же оставались только его собственные воспоминания, баллады, да тоска, застрявшая в горле и крадущая его вздохи. Тоска, что в один прекрасный день убьет его.

  
— Насколько хватит чая? — спросил он.

  
— Пока пей по кружке в день, но когда станет хуже, пей всегда, когда будешь есть. Я сложила тебе запас на несколько месяцев, но если не хватит, у каждого лекаря такого вдоволь.

  
— Спасибо, — тихо сказал Лютик. — Я вспомню тебя в своей балладе.

  
Старуха усмехнулась и указала барду на дверь. Лютик взглянул на тряпичный сверток в руках и вздохнул. Он мог бы написать себе погребальную песнь — прекрасную балладу о несчастной любви и надеяться, что когда-нибудь ее услышит Геральт.  
Но вряд ли тот хоть что-то понял, даже если бы Лютик кричал ее ему в лицо.

***

Лютик счастливо вздохнул, лежа в низкой траве у лесной дороги, прикрыл глаза вдохнул глубже. Весна медленно переходила в лето и весь континент был усыпан цветами. Лютик был бы счастлив остаться лежать у той дороги, вдыхая теплые солнечные лучи и прохладу весеннего леса. В конце концов, спешить ему было некуда, а еды в его сумке с лихвой хватило бы до следующего селения. В такие дни Лютик любил это сладкое ощущение жизни и надеялся, что однажды его похоронят на цветочном поле, столь же прекрасном.

  
Он не стал обращать внимание на приближавшийся топот копыт, в той местности не водились бандиты, и продолжил с удовольствием дышать весной. Розмарин, подумал он и улыбнулся, пахло розмарином и фиалками, а еще одуванчиками — он хотел быть похороненным в поле полном одуванчиков, радоваться вместе с ними солнцу и быть такими же прекрасными.  
Топот копыт затих неподалеку от его лежбища и Лютик открыл глаза, прикрываясь рукой от слепящего солнца и присмотрелся. Улыбка исчезла с его лица, как только он распознал человека на коне — черные доспехи, серьезное лицо, белые волосы и горящие глаза. Должно быть, он и вправду был проклят, раз Геральт нашел его и здесь. Как, из всех лесных дорог, они всегда умудрялись выбирать одну и ту же?

  
— Проезжай, — вздохнул бард. — Пешком я тебя не догоню.

  
Геральт хотел от него избавиться, что ж, кто он такой, чтобы отказывать ему в таком желании? Лютик знал, что был ему не нужен — единственному мужчине, которого он имел несчастье полюбить.

  
— Плотва устала, — только и сказал Геральт, спрыгивая на землю. Он повел Плотву к деревьям, и та, не уделяя никакого внимания растущему в воздухе напряжению, счастливо отдалась поеданию сочной весенней травы.

  
Лютик вздохнул и тихо обругал себя, снова улыбнувшись. Ему было хорошо эти последние недели, он позволил себе расслабиться, замечтаться и жить будто в мире не было забот и безответной любви. Ну, и конечно, судьба была просто обязана разрушить это все и пихнуть Геральта ему прямо в лицо, дразня его тем, что ему никогда не получить и чего он всегда будет страстно желать. Но сейчас было не время горевать, а судьба могла пойти и свеситься с третьего сука — Лютику было бы все равно.

  
Он собрал свои пожитки, закинул лютню за спину и осторожно встал на ноги. С недавних пор, делать это становилось все труднее — его начинало мутить. Этого стоило ожидать, после слов последнего целителя, с которым он виделся. Бард принимал все более крепкие дозы чая — ничего не поделаешь, если не хочешь кашлять цветами во время пения. Рано или поздно, люди бы смекнули, что скорбные баллады о неразделенной любви он поет о самом себе. Это была грустная мысль, а грустные люди с монетами расставаться не хотят.

  
Он оступился, запнувшись за скрытую травой корягу, но Геральт поймал его, придерживая рукой за плечо. Сильный, теплый — Лютик подавил шаткий вздох и отстранился. Ничего на свете не было для него сильнее желания остаться в руках ведьмака, но он не мог этого сделать. Геральту он был не нужен.

  
Но только воспоминания его злых, грохотом разносящимся по горным склонам слов, предали Лютику сил отойти. Он не собирался быть тому обузой хоть мгновение дольше.

  
Но Геральт его не отпустил, его рука крепко держала Лютика за плечо и ему ничего не оставалось, как взглянуть на ведьмака в ответ. Геральт был измотан, Лютик заметил темную полосу шрама, исчезающую в его мягких, но потускневших волосах. Он не был тощим, но что-то гложило его. Одиночество.

  
О, бедный, милый волк. Снова один во всем мире. Лютик слышал разговоры о смерти несчастной принцессы Цириллы во время осады Цинтры, и он даже представить не мог, каково было Геральту узнать о подобном. Он, наверное, места себе не находил, а Лютик… он должен был быть рядом, поддержать и помочь, но вместо этого, он скорбел по своей глупой смертной жизни. Что его жизнь в сравнении с тяжбами Геральта? Лютик был всего лишь человеком, чья жизнь пронесется будто молния по небу в дождливую ночь, а Геральт останется здесь на многие столетия.

  
— Прости меня, — хрипло произнес ведьмак и Лютик удивленно сморгнул, не ожидая таких слов. Он никогда не слышал, чтобы Геральт просил у кого-то прощения. Плотва мотнула головой и загоготала, а Лютик не смог сдержать улыбки.

  
— Ты был прощен, как только слова покинули твою грудь, друг мой, — сказал он и, ступив вперед, обнял Геральта. Мгновением позже тот обступил барда и сильная теплая рука соскользнула с его худого плеча, но для Лютика солнце светило ярче и небеса источали счастье. Он пойдет за Белым Волком и снова будет петь оды его приключениям. Все снова вставало на свои места.  
Игнорируя зуд в груди, Лютик рассмеялся, когда Геральт снова взгромоздился на Плотву. Он был счастлив просто шагать подле него — этого должно хватить, чтобы утешить его глупое неугомонное сердце в его последний час. И не было ничего в мире, чего бы Лютик желал больше.


End file.
